


Speed of Sound

by junko



Series: Written in the Scars (of Our Hearts) [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the Rukongai, Byakuya and his team have nabbed the bandits who were attacking the Kuchiki supply train.  Things go very... badly, but the real shocker is who they claim to be working for.  Meanwhile, Renji catches up with Ichigo after the disastrous viewing party for "Don Konanji's Ghost Bust"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to the very best sounding board anywhere in existence, [Josey (cestus)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey). Also, I believe credit is due to [c2t2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2) for the idea that people from far out in the Rukongai often come to Academy in pairs. (If not c2t2, hopefully you know who you are, and you should speak up so I can give you proper credit for your brilliance!) Speaking of brilliance, there is also an homage to Vorvayne and [District 66](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032207) in this piece (which if you haven't read, you should. Go now. I'll wait.)

Though Senbonzakura sang for blood, Byakuya never unsheathed his zanpakutō as they took down the bandits. He comforted Senbonzakura with the reminder that would be dishonorable to draw such a noble blade against unworthy opponents. 

And they were unworthy. Truly.

Looking at them now, Byakuya wondered how they even planned to take the caravan. Only three of the bandits even carried katana or other obvious weapons. Hakuda had them disabled in no time. Byakuya and the ninja had done most of the work by the time the rest of the team made their way across the rice paddies to the district’s wide main road.

The head bodyguard dumped the final captive unceremoniously into the circle of kneeling bandits. He swore and glared up at her, but stayed put at the sight of shinigami and their zanpakutō. 

The horses of the caravan whinnied nervously. Their hooves stomped in unease at having been stopped in the middle of the road. Shutters from the closed shops shifted as locals pushed aside the slats to see what all the commotion was about. Senbonzakura’s hum echoed their disquiet. The air of the district was like the taut string of a bow, and Byakuya felt he should conclude their business quickly and be on their way.

“That’s the last of them, Captain,” their scout reported with a breathless bow.

Byakuya nodded his approval. “Get the manifest from the teamster and check to make sure we lost nothing,” Byakuya said to him. 

He bowed again lowly and went to do Byakuya’s bidding.

Byakuya returned his attention to the miserable, muttering band of thieves. They were all dressed alike, in a black cotton costumes that covered much of their heads and faces, as though playing at being ninja. The uniformity bespoke of an unnerving amount of organization. However that was the only thing about them that was truly interesting. There was almost no reiatsu here, just tiny warbles made slightly brighter by the shame and anger of defeat. 

Unless one of them was wearing a suppression cloak, Byakuya couldn’t even understand how they were able to move between districts.

Byakuya turned back to the captain of the bodyguards. She had her hand on the teamster’s shoulder, comforting him, perhaps, from the shock of it all. She was much taller than the squat, barrel-chested man. To them, Byakuya asked, “Are you still in possession of the kidō key, Teamster?”

The teamster pulled a golden chain that had been hidden in the folds of his kimono and showed the attached charm. “Yes, my lord!”

Curious.

It was impossible to travel between districts without sufficient reiatsu. The magic of the barrier areas was obvious in their topography. How else could a field of rice paddies suddenly transform into a forbidding forest of tall pines? It was not natural. Most district residents simply felt that the borders around them were strange and dark and eerily unapproachable, but it was magic that warned them away, kept them in their place. A bold soul who attempted to cross the border would feel disoriented, sick, and have what little energy they had sucked away until they fainted, or, in the worst case, died. 

Sufficient reiatsu made a person immune to the effects. A strong enough soul could protect those nearby. This was why anyone who made the journey to Academy was automatically given an opportunity to take the entrance exam, and why, nearly any who made the trip, were accepted.

And also why, more often than not, those who came from very far out, came to Academy in pairs. They needed double the strength to make any kind of distance.

As efficient as this system was at keeping souls in their assigned districts, it would have been a death sentence to the Seireitei’s economy. Thus, approved tradesmen were issued ‘keys’ by Central 46. Noble families also had the authority to issue a limited number of them, though they all had to be carefully catalogued and a numbered, named list kept on record with the central authority.

So, who here carried all these souls from district to district? Someone with that kind of reiatsu should shine like a beacon. Byakuya scanned their faces again. Most of their heads were bowed, but a few glared at him defiantly. 

Choosing one among them who seemed most likely, Byakuya caught the gaze of that person and held it. When the bandit didn’t look away, Byakuya demanded, “Have you a stolen key in your possession? Who gave it to you?”

Something crossed the man’s eyes that Byakuya couldn’t read. Senbonzakura hummed in warning.

Byakuya was faster than almost anything. As of yet, however, he couldn’t surpass the speed of sound. So, when the cry ‘for Shiba-dono’ went out, Byakuya couldn’t stop them all. 

Hidden blades flashed in moonlight as the entire band of captured bandits surprisingly and unhesitatingly committed seppuku. 

He caught only one wrist--broke it, actually. Byakuya flashed to another, but it was too late. Pulling the bandit’s arm back only caused blood to spray wildly and a death to be uglier than need be.

No one else had been fast enough to even react.

At least they had one captive. Byakuya uncoiled himself from the awkward crouch he’d had to drop into and stood up. 

He pulled the cloak’s hood from his face, wiped the blood from his cheek, and looked down at the lone surviving bandit. “Shiba?” 

The man cradled his injured wrist, and stared down at the knife, as though considering making a play for it with his left. 

Byakuya kicked it away from him. “It’s too late for an honorable death,” Byakuya reminded the man. “Fate has already betrayed your cause.”

The bandit had been kneeling with the others they’d rounded up. Now, fifteen bodies lay in a heap all around him. Blood spread in a dark viscous pool from the corpses. Steam rose in the cold air. The survivor's youthful face was pale and stricken in the moonlight. He looked like he was in going into shock, probably from the pain of his broken bones as well as the shame of being unable to join his comrades in their final act of rebellion.

“Do you work for Kukaku Shiba?” Byakuya asked again, this time a little sharper, in hopes of jarring an answer out of the man. “Is it foolish loyalty to her rebellion that has caused the death of so many of your comrades?”

The man blinked rapidly, as if coming out of a dream. “No,” he said, his face regaining a bit of a snarl of defiance, “I serve Kaien Shiba.”

“Kaien Shiba is dead,” Byakuya informed the man. The bandit made a little moan of loss, and Byakuya felt the need to explain. “Shiba was killed in action many decades ago. Whoever you serve is not Kaien Shiba.”

“No,” the man insisted. “I’ve seen him and his captain with my own eyes.”

Shiba’s captain? But, that was…

“Ukitake? A betrayer? No, that’s not possible,” Byakuya said firmly. But, after everything that happened on Sōkyoku Hill, Byakuya found himself uncertain. He tamped down on that feeling quickly. After all, the last thing Ukitake would ever do was harm Kuchiki property; he was a noble himself and, more importantly, he adored Rukia.

But, Ukitake had never replaced Shiba. Byakuya had always thought it was out of grief, but… could he possibly be still alive?

Had Kaien Shiba matched the description of the kagema’s lover?

A decision made, Byakuya turned to the Second Division ninja and said, “Per our agreement, you may take any survivors to Captain Soi Fon.” To his team, Byakuya said, “Those who have volunteered, will follow the caravan the rest of the way to the Seireitei to assure its safety. The rest, return to the Division. We will debrief in the morning.”

“What about the bodies, Captain?” 

“Search them for a key, and then leave to rot them as a warning.”

A strong chorus of “Hai, Taicho!” reverberated off the District’s walls.

The last thing Byakuya saw as he turned into shunpō was Seichi Abarai hanging on to the ninja’s shoulder, retching into an alleyway.

That young man really needed to get his stomach under control.

 

#

 

Renji found Ichigo by the grassy slopes of the canal. Ichigo lounged in the trimmed grass, propped up on his elbows. With earphones stuck in his ears, he scowled out over the black water. The moon was high in the sky. The cold air smelled of the coming snow and car exhaust.

Knowing that no good would come of sneaking up on Ichigo, Renji just plopped down beside him, well outside of striking range. He cradled his knees and felt the cold grass between his bare toes.

He didn’t say anything.

After several hard glances, Ichigo finally whipped the earplug out of his ear and said, “Coming after me only makes you look more like my boyfriend.”

“I thought you didn’t give a fuck what people thought.”

“I don’t,” Ichigo fumed. He stared at Renji for a long time, looking like he was itching for an excuse to fight, but Renji didn’t engage. Instead, he just watched the water and the twinkling city lights. 

It was so much different here in the Human World. The city was so bright that Renji could barely see the stars. He could hear the tinny beat of Ichigo’s music though the tiny speaker, it pulsed in time to the rush of the traffic on the street up the hill.

After a long time, Ichigo sighed. “How did you figure it out?”

“Figure what out?” Renji asked. He glanced over at Ichigo, who quickly looked away. Under the silvery electric light of the distant overhead streetlamp, Renji thought he saw the traces of a blush on Ichigo’s cheek.

“You know,” Ichigo shrugged, “Stuff. Like, you and Byakuya.”

Renji chuckled, “I ain’t figured out me and Byakuya yet. Nowhere near,” Renji shook his head at the thought, but then gave Ichigo another sidelong glance. “But, are you asking how I found out I was in love or my preferences in bed?”

Ichigo made a little startled noise he quickly swallowed and put on his ‘cool’ face. “Whatever.”

“Well, the second one is easy. I tried it,” Renji said. “But, you know, I was kind of lucky in that regard. I mean, Inuzuri is a total shithole, but nobody gives a fuck who you fuck. And it’s weirdly easy to find a partner when it’s cold or rainy or cramped, and us kids, we messed around a lot. It was a comfort thing between us. Because, outside….” Outside there was the darker side of sex and everything the opposite of love and affection. Renji glanced at Ichigo again. Ichigo had given up trying to act cool and was watching Renji raptly now. Renji decided that Ichigo probably didn’t need to hear about all that, so he shrugged away the memory. “Anyway, you grow up fast when there’re predators all around.”

“So… you, uh, tried—boys and girls?”

It was ridiculously cute the way Ichigo stammered his way through that question. Renji had to actively resist ruffling Ichigo’s hair. “Yeah,” Renji just said in acknowledgment, “But, you know, these days I prefer men and women, all grown-up, like.”

Ichigo nodded, but then, unexpectedly blurted, “But how the fuck can you tell in the Soul Society? I mean Toshiro looks like he’s ten, maybe thirteen tops, but he’s I don’t even know, but not ten.”

Renji thought about it seriously for a moment, but then decided he had no decent answer. “I don’t know. I must’ve spent a hundred years looking like I was just a kid, myself.”

“Weird.” Ichigo decided.

They fell back into silence for a while. A ship moved slowly through the canal and they watched its progress downstream.

Again, out of the blue, Ichigo said, “I like Rukia, but I don’t know about love.”

Renji nodded. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” 

He wanted to say that, at fifteen, Ichigo had time to figure it all out. But, a kid like him? Did he? Ichigo had already been to hell and back and now there was another burden the Soul Society expected him to shoulder.

At least with Ichigo, Rukia would be waiting for him on the other side. She’d love him even if he failed and fell in battle and, if Renji knew anything, Rukia’d find a way to break the rules to make Ichigo remember her.

“Yeah, but how do you know?” Ichigo asked, picking up a pebble he pulled his arm back and gave it a powerful toss toward the river. It sailed through the air and landed in the water with a soft, distant plunk.

“Fuck if I know,” Renji admitted. “I didn’t intend to fall in love with Byakuya. I mean, I knew I he was hot and I wanted to sleep with him, but… well, it’s not exactly convenient, is it? And, shit, I could’ve picked a less… complicated guy.”

“Or one that smiles,” Ichigo offered. “You know, ever.”

Renji laughed. “Yeah, there’s that.”

“So… it wasn’t a choice?” Ichigo asked. “It just came over you or something? Like in the books?”

“I don’t know what books you’re reading,” Renji said, “But, I guess. Actually, Kenpachi talked me into it by accident.”

“Kenpachi? What even… were you high?”

“No, drunk,” Renji said with a smile. “And, yeah, I know. Not the best guy to take romantic advice from, but, see, that was the thing. He was talking like all I needed was a good fuck, and I realized—well, I guess I realized I wanted more than that.”

“And Byakuya gives you that?” Ichigo sounded kind of amazed. He glanced up at the stars as if searching for the answer. Not finding it, he turned back to Renji and tugged his ear as he asked, “Does he even know how to cuddle?”

“Not very well,” Renji admitted with a shake of his head. “But, you know, we’re working on that.”

Ichigo’s mouth worked for a while until he finally said, “Can I say I would have never put you and him together? I wouldn’t’ve thought you were… well, I mean, if I was going to pair you with a guy it’d be someone like that sad Kira person or maybe Hisagi.”

“Shuu only goes for dudes when he’s drunk, sadly,” Renji said. “And, anyway, he’s completely smitten with Matsumoto. It’s a bummer, because I’d go there, for sure. Kira… yeah, well, uh….” Renji really didn’t want to go into the whole thing with Gin because that was extremely creepy and, honestly, none of Ichigo’s business. So, trying not to blush, Renji said, “Well, you know, he’s… open to things, uh, we messed around some, sure. But, in Academy he was always mooning after Momo, and then…uh, there was someone else pretty quickly.”

“Momo? Huh. I wouldn’t have thought that guy had a straight bone in his body.”

“Don’t underestimate Kira, man,” Renji said warningly. “He’s stone cold. Wabisuke’ll kick your ass.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it.” Ichigo said.

Renji squinted at Ichigo in the moonlight. “Don’t be thinking you can tell by looking at a person, okay? That’s just stupid.”

“I don’t think like that!” Ichigo snapped. Then, after a moment, he chewed on his lower lip and asked, “But, Yumichika is, right?”

Renji had to agree, “Totally. But, it don’t make him weak. Go ahead and try, if you’re thinking like that. You wouldn’t be the first. It’s an Eleventh Division initiation rite, almost.”

“Did you?”

“What, try to fight Yumichika? No. I might be stupid, but I ain’t never judged strength by the size of the package it comes in. I had Rukia to teach me better than that, years before Yumichika. Anyway, only a moron can’t feel the reiatsu coming off that guy.”

Ichigo looked a little hurt, but then said, “It’s not my strong suit, okay?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Ichigo lay back on the grass and tucked his arms behind his head. He stared up at the stars. “Do you suppose everyone watched Don Konanji’s ‘Ghost Bust’ without us?”

“I sure as shit hope not.” In fact, Renji hoped everyone was far too busy gossiping about Ichigo to even remember that stupid, embarrassing show.

“Yeah, I’m sure Pop recorded it anyway.”

Recorded? “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, you know, TiVo. So we can watch it later.”

Renji wondered if he was a bad person to wish that the Arrancar would show up and destroy every recording device in all of Karakura Town….

#

 

“You’re covered in blood, Byakuya, where have you been? Has something happened?” Ukitake asked as he pulled the door open door open to his lakeshore house, Ugendō.

It was late, far too late for a social call, but Byakuya had told the others to return to the Division without him. It seemed, as well, that Byakuya had interrupted dinner. Kyōraku and Rukia were there, sitting on the floor around a low table that held a steaming pot of something that smelled savory.

“I’m sorry for the interruption—“

“No, no, please come in, Byakuya,” Ukitake demurred, though he gave his partner a glance over his shoulder that Byakuya couldn’t read. “I’ll fetch another bowl for tea; we’ll make a place for you. Rukia is here and Shunsui. I’m afraid you missed Orihime. She’s already gone to bed.”

“I don’t wish to disturb your evening,” Byakuya said. “I’ve just come from the Rukongai. As you’ve noted, I’m hardly dressed for dinner. Perhaps we could just step out—“

“Nonsense!” said Kyōraku as he came up to hold the door open wider, as Ukitake slipped off to gather up bowls and such. “What’s a little blood between friends?”

Byakuya stripped out of the blood-spattered cloak and placed it in Kyōraku’s waiting hand. 

Rukia came up under Kyōraku’s arm to peer at Byakuya with worry. She lifted her hand as though to rub something from his cheek, but stopped herself. “Nii-sama! Are you injured!?”

“No. We rounded up bandits who were planning an attack on the Kuchiki supply train. They committed mass suicide rather than be taken captive. I tried to stop them. I only have two hands and one was too slow. Had I known of their plan and commitment to it, I would have broken all their wrists as a precaution.”

Rukia’s hands covered her mouth at his pronouncement.

“Oh, my!” Kyōraku exclaimed, his eyebrows high on his forehead. “Well, well! Thinking like a Kuchiki as always, I see!”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. Why did that sound like an insult?

Ukitake bustled past his partner to take Byakuya by the hand, “Oh, what a terrible night for you! Have some tea. Your hands are so cold! It must be freezing outside. Come, I’ll make a place for you by the fire pit.”

Even though Byakuya had hoped to make this a quick interrogation, somehow, he found himself pulled inside and fussed over by his former captain. He was handed tea and a bowl of soup. There were thin slices of beef in an artful pile in the center and mushrooms and shirataki noodles. He set the soup down in preference of the tea. As usual, Ukitake’s tea was flawless—rich and dark.

After everyone resettled around the table, Ukitake asked, “Such a harrowing night,” he muttered. “But, why have you come to us?”

“Because,” Byakuya explained, “The bandits claim they are loyal to Kaien Shiba and his captain.”

Ukitake looked ready to faint.

Rukia covered her face.

Kyōraku clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh, my, my, I pity the imposter when Kukaku Shiba hears of this, don’t you, Mr. Byakuya?”

Byakuya set down his tea mug. “No, Captain Kyōruaku. I believe Kaien Shiba is alive.”

“But… nii-sama,” Rukia gave Byakuya a stricken look. “You _know_ I killed him.”

“Yes, you did,” Byakuya continued firmly, carefully laying out all that had occurred to him on his return trip to the Seireitei. “And, you returned his body to the Shiba clan. A clan dishonored by forbidden magic.” Byakuya glanced at Ukitake. “Magic you were willing to use illegally to spare a favorite subordinate at Sōkyoku Hill. You seem to have a history, Taicho, of failing to take responsibility for your subordinates.”

Rukia gasped, glancing between Byakuya and Ukitake and said, “What are you saying, nii-sama?”

Kyōraku answered, “What your brother is implying, dear Rukia, is that he thinks the Shiba have raised Kaien from the dead. And he thinks my partner, his former captain, is so weak-hearted that he helped them.”


End file.
